


Cold Nights and Kisses

by PinkGold



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGold/pseuds/PinkGold
Summary: Dave wanted it to stop.He wanted it so badly, but he knew there was nothing he could do.Not really.The boose, the drugs, the sex. These things all damped whatever it was, but it never went away.He knew that, yet he still fed it.Dave still gave Klaus the boose, the drugs, the sex.





	Cold Nights and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> [Story based on this Ask Prompt game.](https://sparkly-angell.tumblr.com/post/185320348807/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a) 10\. things you said that made me feel like shit and 21.things you said when we were on top of the world  
> Hope you enjoy!! <3

Dave wanted it to stop. 

He wanted it so badly, but he knew there was nothing he could do.

Not really.

The boose, the drugs, the sex. These things all damped whatever it was, but it never went away. 

He knew that, yet he still fed it.

Dave still gave Klaus the boose, the drugs, the sex.

Without it, Klaus didn’t sleep.

That’s a lie. He slept. But he trashed, he sweated, he cried. 

Dave would normally wake him up gently and rock their bodies back and forth, singing whatever lullaby from his childhood came in mind, while desperately trying to find a way to absorb the horror from Klaus eyes.

He ignored the way Klaus would always hang on him like a man searching for an end. His hands would tremble as he held tight on the back of Dave’s shirt.

But the sobbings. They were the worst part.

Dave didn’t know what Klaus saw in his dreams to break him the way it did. Klaus would never tell him what they were about.

But the war changed everyone.

And there was nothing he could do.

-

Dave woke up in a jolt, hand already on his gun handle when he felt something bumping against his biceps. He relaxed, however slightly, when he noticed it was Klaus.

Who was trembling and looking empty and lost.

Another type of panic filled him up.

“What happened.” Dave didn’t let his voice shake, but it did anyway. “Klaus, breath. Tell me what happened.”

“You wouldn’t understand.” Klaus whispered back, shaking his head frenetically.

He was sweating, his curls were sticking to his forehead and eyelids. Dave swept the curls from his face and cupped his cheeks with both hands before touching his own forehead with Klaus’.

“Don’t say that, please.”

“It’s the truth, you wouldn’t.”

“You don’t know how much it breaks my heart when you say that.” his voice cracked as he admitted. No nightmare was worse than seeing with both your eyes the way your lover crumbles away from you while you can only watch.

Klaus took a shaky breath.

“You won’t, you won’t understand.” Klaus closed his eyes as tears stained his face, “No one ever did. No one will.”

“But I  _ want _ to understand, Klaus. I want to. Please.”

Klaus turned his head on Dave’s grip and sobbed behind Dave’s hand before opening his glazing eyes and meeting his glance.

“It was Boris this time. He said-- he said I could have done something to prevent it from happening. Said I was a coward, that I-- that I should be gone in his place.” he shrinked in himself, looking as if someone had just kicked him on the guts.

“But… Boris died earlier today. In the line of duty.” 

“I know, i know. His ghost.. he came to me. Gosh-- I’m feeling like shit. I should have died in his place, Dave. Should have been me.”

Dave hugged him close and ignored the ugly lump growing on his throat. His mouth involuntarily wavered downwards.

“Don’t you say that, please, Klaus.” his voice couldn’t be louder than a whisper, “We are going to survive this together. We will buy that farm, remember? Me and you, just us. Peacefully on a farm. Together.”

“Together.” Klaus repeated after a moment of hesitation. “Me and you. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

 

-

 

Dave died.

Then Klaus traveled back to 2019 and he didn’t have time to grieve.

Klaus snorted.

He wasn’t going to _ grieve.  _ He was getting Dave back.

Whatever it costs.

He even stayed sober for Dave. 

If only Dave could see him. He would be so proud. Klaus smiled sadly to himself. 

But then the apocalypse happened and he was a kid again.

Too weak to hold back all his emotions on a poorly lid jar. He cried most nights.

Most nights his brothers and sisters ignored his sobbing and painful moans. Klaus was sure they didn’t know how to deal with them.

No one ever knew how to deal with him.

Except for Dave.

Most nights he dreamt about a war he never been to, faces he was yet to meet. A life he never had.

He could start fresh now. He could make better life choices.

Something that felt a lot like hope started to bloom right over his chest.

He had a second chance.

-

His family grew stronger this time around.

They became closer, each knowing about what were the stakes. 

They confronted Reginald more often, didn’t let him boss them around. And more importantly, didn’t let him take Vanya’s powers from her.

Klaus had the feeling the old man knew. But then, he knew almost everything, he just didn’t share.

Klaus didn’t care enough about Reginald to want these answers from him.

When the time came for them to part, they stayed together. They helped each other with their wounds and fears and never, ever let go.

When they were old enough, Klaus decided it was time to try again.

This time around he wasn’t a junkie, he knew how to deal with the ghosts, he understood his powers.

He knew how to get in contact with Dave.

So he called. 

Each night he called for half an hour, building a stable path from the world of the living to the dead.

Until one night, when he was already getting ready to sleep, he heard a voice coming from his room.

“Klaus.”

He dropped his toothbrush on the sink and rushed back to his room, where a very confused Dave was now standing. 

Klaus was sure his heart almost stopped.

“Dave.” he breathed out and ran to his arms.

He felt Dave’s body solid against his own. Warm and soft like it has always been. Klaus let himself relax as he pulled away just enough to see Dave’s face. The face he’s been trying to recall for the last twenty oddish years.

“You’re back.” he said, still not believing quite yet.

“I’m here, with you.”

Klaus let his eyes flutter close at the sound of that melodic voice. He never would have thought one day he would feel more on top of the world as he was at that moment, hearing that voice again, talking to him and him alone.

His Dave was back.


End file.
